Many entities, including financial institutions, utilize a firm wide defect-tracking platform. With such platforms, a number of historical issues continue to rise causing software platform instability, reduced database access times, and increased maintenance re-index outages. Jira is a proprietary issue tracking product that provides bug tracking, issue tracking and project management functions. Main features of Jira include functionality to plan development iterations, the iteration reports and bug tracking functionality.
Once issues are raised in the system, there is currently no mechanism for their removal besides deletion which introduces problems with historical software deliveries, the trending of systemic issues, and audit traceability.
These and other drawbacks exist.